


Garp showing concern

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shovel Talk, idk it just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: ASL's boyfriends receive shovel talk from Garp.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Rob Lucci/Sabo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 200





	Garp showing concern

**Author's Note:**

> Garp, you can show concern for once.

"So Marco Phoenix, Ace told me that you are a doctor, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And Trafalgar Law here is also a doctor."

"I am a surgeon."

Garp looks at the young man in a dark suit evaluatively.

"And you, Rob Lucci? What's your vocation, again?"

"I didn't tell. I am a public servant."

Garps looks at the third man. He is not the oldest and not the youngest either between the three. Though he looks the most formal and somewhat has an official air around him.

Garp decides that he doesn't like him.

"You three are now dating my grandsons." Garp starts, using intimidation to get a rise between the three. Because basically, he doesn't like them.

Marco is easily twice Ace's age, while Law looks kinda vague with his five seconds to fainting out of exhaustion look. Lucci is the worst because that man rises his alarm.

Marco smiles, politely. The other two don't even react. Garp shallows a growl.

"I don't like you, Marco. But you're one of the Newgate and he speaks so fondly of you. You're easily his favorite, no, he doesn't say but I can tell. So I guess Ace is in a good hand. Though if you disappoint me then I will take it as a reason to wreck your family."

Marco is wise enough not to interrupt nor correct him.

Garp takes a deep breath. "Law, you're easily my superior's grandson. I trust him and his decision, that bastard Sengoku. Though I will still fuck you up if you do something that'll make Luffy cry. My best friend's grandson or not."

"Understood."

Garp looks at Lucci. "I don't know what to say about you."

Lucci doesn't waver. Saying, "It's alright. Your son said the same thing." Lucci picks his cup up and sips his espresso. The facial expression never changes. Garp winces.

"Dragon? That bastard son of mine?"

Lucci looks at Garp. "Yes."

"What else did he say?"

Lucci shrugs. "That Sabo is inescapable, so I need to get myself prepared."

"For what exactly?"

"The chase?"

Garp's reply is drowned by a sudden arrival of the angry trio. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy technically stomp around and file him with complaints. Luffy is the first one to break away and goes to Law.

Garp kinda softens and proud when he sees how the sun reaches Law's dark expression and mellows him a bit. Sabo laughs (to them? him?) before perching on Lucci's side, totally being an octopus by the way he clings on the said man.

A smile slips out of the cold man and Garp has to lift his eyebrows for that.

Lastly, Ace stomps and puffs up as he pulls his man with him. Marco has the manner in him to nod at Garp before following Ace.

Totally defeated, Garp laughs. Looking at the way things unraveled before him, maybe things are not so bad for him. Though he can't say that he liked it, at least he can say.

His grandsons will be fine.

(And why didn't Dragon say anything about meeting Lucci? Wait, did he even try calling Law? For Luffy's sake?)

**Author's Note:**

> I dk. I always muse about Luffy's and Ace's doctor boyfriend while Sabo is chillin with his somewhat public servant boyfriend. Well, in that sense Garp is also public servant 😅


End file.
